She's Worse Than You
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: Sam has to get a visicous soul from Hell while watching the Devil's granddaughter when she's on break from school. My first Reaper story! Okay, the summary sucks. The story's better...I hope...
1. Chapter 1

My first Reaper fanfic! How exciting!

Enjoy!

I don't own Reaper (if I could (fangirl sigh)

Gimme reviews!

* * *

Lifting a heavy box, Sam shoved into onto a high shelf and let out a deep breath. He'd been lifting these things all morning! Apparently, Ted hadn't been happy when Sam had 'accidentally' placed a sign on Ted's back and he ended up getting kicked in the rear by every employee at the Work Bench. Smiling at the hilarious memory, Sam grinned, "This is so totally worth it."

Reaching down to pick up another heavy box, he shifted it into a more comfortable position for his tired arms. Pushing it alongside the other one, he turned and began to walk away. Ted would never notice if he wasn't here. After all, he was in the back storage room. Suddenly, he tripped over a box and began to fly forward. Landing face first onto hard concrete down a dark alley, Sam began cursing as he stood back up, brushed himself off, and wiped some of the blood off his face. "You really have to work on landing." A female voice remarked and he looked up to see the Devil standing beside a teenage girl with a red rolling suitcase.

"Hey Sammy! I'd like you to meet Rachel." Introduced the Devil and gestured to the girl beside him.

She actually kinda scared Sam. She flipped her short black hair back and pursed her rose lips as her sea green eyes pierced deep into Sam. "So, uh, another sucker who sold their soul to you?" guessed Sam. "And'll be taking over my job?"

"As if! You got to pay off your own soul! Any way, I'm his granddaughter." Rachel snapped and looked at the Devil.

"Uh, there's no comment to that." Sam stated with shock.

"Well, at least you two are getting along nicely. So, Sammy. Another soul escaped from Hell. Called him 'The Hammer'." Started the Devil and it began to rain.

"Okay, so then what's she doing here?" questioned Sam.

The Devil answered, "Oh, she's has a short break from school. I figure that she should hang out with a normal crowd. That's why she's going to go with you. Besides, she'll help you catch that soul."

Rachel blurted out, "WHAT?!?!?! I'm going to stay with him?!?!?! Grandfather! He wears an apron! And has a dead end job! Why can't I just stay with you?!"

"Rachel. I've explained to you more than one why you can't stay in Hell. Your mother isn't letting you stay with me because you caused too many problems at school. And I apparently encourage you."

"Like what problems have I caused?"

"Setting the teacher's lounge on fire."

"That wasn't my fault! The guy was heating a strudel in the microwave oven when it short circuited."

"And?"

"Okay, maybe I tweaked with the wiring a little. Otherwise, it's not my fault!" Rachel protested.

"Rachel. Next break, I'll put in a good word with your mother about how you behaved for Sammy and you'll be able to spend the holidays with me." Reassured the Devil and Rachel pouted, "well, have a good time. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

As the Devil disappeared, Rachel and Sam tumbled into the pile of boxes. Standing up and brushing her bangs out of her eyes, she hissed, "I am going to make your already miserable life a living Hell!"

Rachel began to walk away and Sam shouted to no one, "She's worse than you!"

* * *

Yay! We get to watch Sam get his life get even more miserable!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I finally updated!

Thanks for all the reviews!

I don't own Reaper.

Enjoy and gimme a lot more reviews!

* * *

Dragging himself back to his dead end job at the Work Bench, Sam slammed his locker shut and began to bang his head against the hard, cold metal. Suddenly, someone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and Sock started, "Sam. I hate to see you like this. Did El Diablo make your life a-"

"Living Hell even more?! Yes! Now I have to be his babysitter!" screamed Sam.

Ben walked in holding the vessel box and proclaimed, "Devil box is here!"

"Before we open the box, let's hear who Sam gets to babysit." Sock decided.

Sam begged, "Sock, please no. I don't want to remember it!"

Looking outside over his friend's shoulder, Sam saw a familiar teenage girl get out of an expensive dark red Porsche and begin to walk into the Work Bench. Mouthing a swear, Sam rushed away from the back to see Rachel walking down an aisle. She was wearing a tight red-cropped halter top with tight black leather boots and dark blue hip hugger jeans. Her short black hair was down and long angled bangs hung over her green eyes. Her thin hips swayed and he was able to see a red belly button ring gleaming. Stopping in front of him, she spun around and remarked, "I'll admit. You mortals here have a half decent sense of style when it comes to clothes."

Seeing a black Chinese symbol on her lower back, Sam exclaimed, "Is that a tattoo?! And you got your belly buttoned pierced?!"

"Yes to both of them. And you forgot to mention the ears. Aren't these silver hoops to die for?"

"Did you pay for that?!"

"Of course I did!"

"How?"

"I used your credit card!"

"WHAT?!?! HOW?!"

"Oh, I snuck it out of your pocket last time and I found out your pin. It wasn't that hard. Oh, and do you see my new car? I just got it! Isn't she a beautie?"

"Did you-"

"Pay for the car? Of course I did! I used your card there too! Luckily, I knew some people who got me a discount."

"Just change."

"Why?"

"Rachel. If Ted sees you in this-"

"Well, if Ted doesn't like this, he's a douche bag that can go to Hell."

"Yeah, but not before firing me."

"Ha! If I were you, I would've quit by now!"

"Well, just change! Please!" pleaded Sam.

Rachel reluctantly agreed, "Okay, I guess I will."

Her eyes turned pure black and she completely changed. She was still wearing hip hugger jeans that became a pale sky blue color and glared at him with ice blue eyes. Her top became green with white stripes, white skaters shoes replaced her boots, and her now long light brown hair was pulled back into a pair of pigtails. "Thank you." Thanked Sam. "Oh, Rachel. These are my friends. Ben and Sock."

"Oh, the three Stooges. Better yet, a trio of knuckleheads." Snapped Rachel.

"Guys, this is Rachel. She's urmm..."

"18. Boy, are you stupid! No wonder why you got 600 on SATs!"

"And, I'm watching her while she's on break from school."

"And I'd rather be stuck in History for the rest of my life than be around you three chuckleheads."

"Well, she knows how to tweak wiring."

"Oh, that's the best thing you know about me! That's just plain sad!"

"Rachel. Please, stop being worse than the Devil."

"Sam. Please. Stop being a Bit-"

"Hey! I can tell the Devil you were swearing! In your guys' terms."

"What?"

"I could tell him you were saying 'God'"

"Oh, he knows I wouldn't. I'm a demon. Demons don't say the 'G' word."

"Who'd he believe? Me...or you?"

"Ah...touché." admitted Rachel.

Sam added, "So, if you decide that you don't want to do what I say, say good-bye to any holidays with the Devil."

"Nicely said Sam." Complimented Sock.

Taking the vessel box, Sam opened it and informed, "Umm, the vessel...the vessel...it's...it's...it's...a...a...it's a tube of lip gloss. Strawberry flavor."

"Oh, this is so gold! I have got to give my compliments to the Boys downstairs." laughed Rachel. A vessel box and letter fell into her arms. "Damn. That's mine. Here's your vessel box."

Taking the box from her, Sam opened it and once again informed, "Well, the vessel...the **real** vessel is...a video camera?"

"How are you supposed to catch a soul with that?" questioned Ben.

* * *

Yeah, to me, Ted is a real douche.

Gimme those reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Updated!

Okay, I don't own Reaper.

Give me the reviews and enjoy

* * *

"Well, this is as boring as History class. I'm gonna see if I can score a hot guy." Rachel informed and walked away.

Making sure that she was in her car and driven away, Sock grinned, "Sam, Dude. You should so plant your man seed in her! Then, El Diablo will have little great grandchildren demon bounty hunters!"

"How about no?" sneered Sam.

Ben asked, "So, what's the soul?"

"Some guy called The Hammer. Must've been a director or cameraman or something like that."

"What about an actor?"

"Ben. Be serious."

"What?! It could be!" protested Ben.

Sam decided, "C'mon guys. Let's go."

Sneaking out of the prison they called the Work Bench, they crept into Sam's car and began to drive down the streets. Seeing Rachel's car parked outside of a popular bar, Sam skidded to a stop and cried, "Oh crap!"

Soon, Rachel was walking out, arms linked with a guy who looked like he was a surfer from California. Walking towards Sam, the man suddenly stopped and sneered, "Oh, I'm not going back to Hell! There's no way you're gonna send me back to Hell!"

Breaking away, he dashed into an alley and they heard him climb over a chain link fence. Shaking her head, Rachel ranted, "You old bags of crap! I brought the damn soul right top you and you did nothing! Idiots!"

"You did?" Sam replied.

"Uh, duh! His name's Steven Jackson and he was a cameraman a couple of years back. He lost his job, got pissed, began to break heads open with a hammer. Sold his soul to get a better job, got one, never got caught, and died a year later."

"How'd you know all of that? How did you find all of that out?"

"Got him talking. Being female and a demon has its advantages."

"How do we find him now?"

"It would normally be a huge problem, but when you're a demon with a slick tongue, you manage to slip a tracker into his tongue while he's practically mouth violating you, it's easier."

Sam apologized, "Sorry, I was kinda freaking out at you earlier. I guess I owe you big time now."

"Well, I kinda deserved it. So, now that that's all cleared up…let's go catch a soul!" Rachel replied and got into her expensive vehicle. "Follow me."

* * *

Stopping outside of an old warehouse, Rachel got out and decided, "Okay, here's what we'll do. I'll get him distracted and when I say 'Is there anyway to forgive me?', you come in and catch him."

"Okay." Sam agreed and Rachel strutted with the essence of a wildcat into the warehouse.

Seeing the soul, she started, "Why'd you run?"

"Baby, you set me up!" he accused.

"What?"

"Baby, you heard me!"

"I would never!"

"You wouldn't?"

"I wouldn't do anything that would set you up."

"Is that right Baby?"

"Is there anyway to forgive me?"

"I can forgive you in a physical way."

"Oh, and I know how to do things that you never dreamed of." She purred and lazily dragged her head around his face.

"I like the sound of that." He responded and pulled her into a deep kiss, his hands slithering towards her bra strap.

Suddenly, Ben, Sam, and Sock burst into the warehouse and Sam pointed the video camera at Steven. Furious, Steven pushed Rachel out of arms and onto the hard ground. His hand transformed into a giant hammer and he began to attempt to bash her head in. "Capture the damn soul already Sam!" she called as she rolled to avoid a hit to her head.

Shaking the video camera, Sam shouted back, "How do you work this thing?!"

"Hit record damn it!" cried Rachel.

Quickly, Steven pounced on her and held her in a way with a grip that she couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move. Swinging the hammer towards her head, she braced herself for the impact and seeing her brains scattered around. Hitting the record button, Sam held onto the vessel for dear life as a reddish orange stream shot at the soul and began to suck him into the video camera. The last bit of the soul sucked up and Rachel sat up and commented, "You boys aren't too bad. Just a little lucky. Actually, a lot of lucky."

Okay, really bad huh?

Give me the reviews please


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, really short chapter next

And I updated again!

I don't own Reaper

GIve me the reviews and try to enjoy

* * *

Pulling her suitcase behind her into the DMV with Sam carrying the video camera, Rachel thanked, "Hey, thanks again Sam for saving my life."

"Place the vessel on the mat." Gladys droned and Sam placed the video camera on the mat, causing the tube to come out.

Watching the vessel fly down the chute, Rachel informed, "Hey, my Grandfather said my mom said that it was okay for me to stay with him for the rest of the holidays. Thanks again Sam. Maybe I'll see you around some time."

Waving good-bye, Rachel and her suitcase dissolved into smoke and they floated to the tube before being sucked down it. Going outside, he saw an attractive guy in the driver's seat of Rachel's car was being pulled out of the parking space. "Oh, hey, you must be Sam right? I'm just picking this up for my girlfriend. You met her, Rachel. See you Dude. Oh, and she told me to give this to you." He told him before taking off, leaving tire tracks.

Opening the letter, it was his credit card bill. The purchases were cleared and he smiled as he got into his own car. Stopping in the Work Bench, he heard Ted screaming, "I didn't make these purchases! I didn't get a new car!"

"Douche bag." grinned Sam

* * *

That's the final chapter.

Yes, I know really bad and short

Give me those reviews though


End file.
